


Last Request

by lengfeiLee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Emperor Armitage Hux, M/M, Mother in law Leia, The First Order Wins (Star Wars), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: The resistance has lost, the Order is triumphant and Armitage Hux sits on the throne of the Galaxy. Leia Organa is dying and there is only one thing she wants.------I translated it years ago, just find out that I didn't post it. OMG多年前的翻译，我居然从没发出来过。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	Last Request

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Request](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442835) by [Abidos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abidos/pseuds/Abidos). 



> Sorry, Abidos. I made a stupid mistake that I never posted the translation of your work.  
> I just found it when I reorganize my PC. I can't believe It has been years!

第一秩序消灭了抵抗组织，Armitage Hux登上王位。Leia Organa自知去日无多，如今她只有一件事挂记心间。

他们对待她比预想中的好太多。押送她的暴风兵们压根不碰她。牢房的条件也并不差，食物定时送到，饭菜质量与她往日食用的无差。他们甚至让她留下了自己的止疼药，还有一小包，应该足够了。  
她背靠在墙上，想起很多年前，她也被这么关在一个类似的牢房里。那时的她那么害怕，又那样勇敢。她整个家园都没了，再加之被拷打，面临被处死的威胁，而后，希望出现了。但这种事再不会发生了，对她来说再也没有什么希望。倘若年少时的她看到自己现下毫不反抗、任人鱼肉的模样，该有多失望。  
她苦笑一声。她这辈子面对过的所有敌人，几乎都比Armitage Hux强大。他没有原力，没有财富，没有贵族背景，甚至连个可以称作母星的地方都没有，单凭他自己外加一众无名小卒。她低估了他。他们全都错了。  
几小时后飞船落地，另一队着皇室卫队甲的暴风兵来接班押送她。她被允许在他们的包围圈中间自己走，并没有戴镣铐。他们甚至随着她缓慢的步伐调整着行进速度。有那么一瞬，她古灵精怪的性格险些占了上风，企图能走多慢走多慢，看看他们会如何反应。但她没有。她没必要为了一个幼稚的把戏惹怒那暴君。  
宫殿气势恢弘。她行走在白色大理石铺就的长廊上，拱顶高不可及，落地窗宽阔明亮，站在窗前让人有种身处窗外密林中的错觉。她好奇地想，这就是半生藏匿黑暗的人眼中的奢华吗。  
她路过一些朝臣与使节。他们的锦衣华服在单调的第一秩序旗帜装饰中显得尤为突出。她认识到这是刻意为之的。的确，他们全都低估了Armitage Hux。  
她注意到了Yinak，罗迪亚人的使节。她上次见到他时，他说罗迪亚要和第一秩序签署合约。他劝她放弃抵抗，只要她公开归顺，他可以保她和抵抗组织的残余平安。他说第一秩序与旧帝国不同，Hux不会靠恐惧统治星系。他善用外交手段，他会立下合约……第一秩序已经在贾库和其他落后星系建起了学校。奴隶制在整个星系都是违法的，奴隶贩子会毫不留情地被追责。罗迪亚人不是唯一一个这么打算的，至少消息在全息网上传遍之前，Yinak还提前支会了她一声。她怀疑当Palpatine称帝时，她的母亲是否也是她现在这番心情。  
抵抗组织被逼入绝境，他们只得孤注一掷。他们和Rey为了那次暗杀行动准备了数月。没有原力护身，只有普通暴风兵保护，他只是一血肉之躯。Rey带着一支小队，在Finn的掩护下，应该可以一举斩下毒蛇的头颅。他们离他足够近了，但是他们错了。。他们忽略了在Hux还是元帅时，就谋杀了Ben……最高领袖Kylo Ren。他应该也对伦武士们做了同样的事。最终只有Rey逃了出来，他们失去了Finn、Poe和BB8。Rey失去了一条手臂，一周后，医生已无能为力。  
巨大的门无声滑开，她屏住呼吸。他真的会在吗？这或是他开的残酷玩笑。天知道Hux对她有什么可交代的。  
大殿空荡异常，只有四名近卫队员和他们的队长Phasma，端坐于王座上的，正是已知星系的统治者，执政者Armitage Hux。但她此行的目的不是为了他。她走向王座，穿过一众暴风兵，止步在高阶的边沿。他真的在。他带着悲伤的笑意看着他。是Ben。  
她不知道自己站了多久，直勾勾地望着她的孩子。起初他有意避开她的目光，唇角挂着些许的微笑像极了Han。这情景令她倍尝切肤之痛。Ben将手伸向Hux，企图帮他抚平翘起来的一撮头发，他的手指从Hux的头颅中穿过。  
当Rey告诉她这件事时，她起初是不信的。这不可能。Kylo不可能安详地回归原力化作英灵，就算他成了英灵，为何还会守在谋害他甚至亲手了结了他的人身边。Rey曾一再强调自己没有看错。而后Leia意识到，自己去日无多，她知晓了自己最终的归宿该是何地。  
她终于意识到周匝的变化。Phasma和暴风兵们已经退下了，只剩下几名近卫军。他们搬来椅子放在她身边，Hux示意她坐下。她遵从了。这似乎缺乏了点反抗精神，但她可是个一只脚迈进棺材的老妇人，站久了脚疼得要命。  
“你还真把自己尊称为’暴君‘了啊。我觉得至少这点你挺诚实。”  
他笑了一声。  
“还有吗？将军，我知道您的智慧不仅于此。” 他挑衅道。  
她皱起眉头。此时Ben的微笑更明显了，他把一只手放在Hux的肩膀上。  
“这个称呼淡化了原词本身的贬义。当我们谴责你是个独裁者时，人们就会对我们说‘我们知道，他的称号就是暴君。所以呢？’这只是你另一种粉饰手段，就像你建的那些学校一样。”  
“精彩的阐释。”  
“不要惺惺作态了。所以我为什么还没死？还是你怕鲜血弄脏你漂亮的披风，把拷问环节留在了后面？”  
Hux的狡黠的笑意更浓。  
”您有些……特权。”  
”你在说什……“  
”我就当你没异议了。这是你想要的，不是吗？我可是个宽宏大量的统治者。如果我赦免了Leia Organa ，将她奉为上宾，可以自由地在我的宫殿里出入。我就没坏到彻底，是吧？“  
她瞥了他一眼。她早知道会这样，但她还是来了。她一辈子都在奉献自己，生命的最后她决定自私一回。她再次看向Ben。他笑着看着她，让她觉得这一切都是值得的。  
”我们就在这干坐着么？你没有暴政要施行吗？“  
”我擅长同时处理多件事。在我们说话的过程中，我就能同时剥削穷人，碾压正义。“  
”你知道的，你撑不了多久。像你这样的怪物，人们早晚会起来反抗，把你拽下高位。“  
”我们走着瞧吧。不对，只有我能瞧见了。“  
”人们会为了自由反抗你的！“  
”会吗？据我经验，他们不想要自由。他们想要的不过是桌上有饭，头上有屋檐，而后盼着子女平安别被强暴了或者沦为奴隶。“这回换做他瞥了她一眼。”当然，我的观点可能有误，公主。“  
Ben发出哄劝地嘘声，单手抚着Hux的发丝。  
”求你别开政治方面的话题，我会无聊死的。“他对她挤挤眼。  
Leia直勾勾看着她的儿子。  
”这么聊真是很糟糕。“  
”岂止是糟糕，我觉得……“Hux回应道。  
”我没跟你说话。“  
Hux点点头，倚在王座上。  
”你知道他在这，对吧？你看不到他，你不是原力敏感者。我看得出来。“  
Hux突然面如石刻。  
”没错。“  
”Ben你为什么会在这？这怎么可能呢？“她的儿子因为被叫旧名皱了皱眉，但保持沉默。她转向Hux问道，”是你杀了他？“  
他毫不闪避看着她。  
”是我。“  
她错开目光摇了摇头，这说不通。Hux清了清嗓子，唤回她的注意。  
”您知道Snoke为什么把他留在身边吗？他为什么会对Kylo感兴趣？“  
”他是Vader的延续，他想要个徒弟，想要个……“  
”他只想要个躯壳。“  
这个说法背后的恐惧吞噬了她，事实居然比她想的还严重。她看着Ben苦笑着看着她。  
”我推测Snoke刚死后并没有成功，但最终他鸠占鹊巢。我警告了其他伦武士，他们开始着手调查。最终他们发现了一个原力探测不到的星球上的遗迹。“Hux闭上双目揉着他的额头。  
Leia惊恐地听着。她并不想听下文，她知道结局是什么。证据活生生站在她眼前。当Ben还小时，她一错再错。与Snoke的战争她本以为自己输得彻底，没想到另一场战争早已打响，她却袖手旁观。她彻底抛弃了他……  
”他们失败了，死了半数。Snoke意识到发生了什么。他……他企图杀我。Kylo……拖住了他，让我刚好可以杀了他。“  
”那……结束得快吗？“  
”并不。“  
她恶狠狠看向他。  
”8分钟54秒，中毒身亡。“她艰难地吞咽着，这就是她儿子最终的……救赎吗？牺牲自己，为了一个他……  
”你刚刚说你警告了武士们。“  
”我最终察觉到事情不对的端倪。那晚之后他就不对劲。“Hux用手摸了摸自己的脖子。”一开始我以为那是……他变得越来越……但后来我意识到他永远不可能做那种事。这不可能是他。绝对不可能。“  
”你怎么……“  
Hux笑得酸涩，他摘掉了左手的手套。  
”我说过了将军，您有些特权。“他向她伸出手。在他的无名指上，有两枚戒指，一黑一白。”作为暴君唯一的在世亲人，您必有过人之处。“  
她无言以对。她看向Ben，他抚摸着Hux的面颊。有一瞬间，她觉得Hux蹭进那手心，但这只能是她的幻想。  
”多久了？“  
”7分钟37秒。“他对她的表情报以黠笑，”我们本就有……比较正式的关系。我刺伤他后，Snoke消失了。他求婚了，那真是……“他叹口气笑得勉强，”非常戏剧化，据我所知，很符合你家一贯的风格。因为他……“他晃晃手指，”我补定了它们。我吃了那么多苦头，好歹有资格戴上它们吧。“  
他们一语不发，面面相觑。她似乎听到门外卫队巡逻路过的声音，就像是另一个世界，眼前的世界寂静无声。她甚至听不到近卫军呼吸的声音，她好奇他们是否经过此方面的训练。她用这种愚蠢的方式让自己的大脑避重就轻。最后，她呼出一口气。  
”如果你喊我妈。我就用屁股底下的凳子揍死你。“


End file.
